swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W11/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. * 11 March 2015 between 04:00 and 06:00 CET: Maintenance work cable modem system Opera time table 09.03.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:50 Server check and updates 01:10 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 02:15 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 04:31 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 06:19 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 09:15 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 12:42 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 15:07 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 17:24 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 20:18 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 23:03 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 10.03.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:17 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 05:17 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 08:34 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 11:05 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 13:23 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 15:26 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 18:24 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 20:57 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 22:36 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 11.03.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:39 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 03:18 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 04:57 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 06:56 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 08:36 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 10:53 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 13:25 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 15:29 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 17:53 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 20:10 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 21:56 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 23:51 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 12.03.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:19 David Amram - The Final Ingredient (1965) Premier Recordings (E) - 1st recording 02:15 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:12 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 07:00 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 09:07 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 10:13 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 11:31 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 12:13 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 13:12 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 14:29 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 16:37 Aulis Salinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 19:14 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 20:52 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 23:10 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 13.03.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:19 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 02:46 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 04:33 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 06:03 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 08:05 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 10:55 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 12:38 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 15:05 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 16:56 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 18:54 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 21:11 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 22:45 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 14.03.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:38 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 02:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) 04:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Otello (1985) EMI Digital (I) (Conductor: Lorin Maazel) 06:40 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 09:07 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 11:03 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 12:53 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:54 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 17:51 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 20:27 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1978) Philips (I) 23:00 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 15.03.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:21 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 02:53 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 04:20 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 06:43 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 08:22 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 10:26 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 12:45 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 14:06 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 16:32 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 18:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Il sogno di scipione (2001) Brilliant (I) 20:17 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 23:02 Server check and updates 23:32 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 11/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015